The Flash (Vol 4) 20
Synopsis for "Reverse, Part 1 of 6" At Iron Heights, Marissa writes to her ex-boyfriend Floyd, apologizing for having lied about how she gained Speed Force powers, and then used them to commit crimes. Before she can finish writing it, she is murdered by the Reverse-Flash, who believes that her death is justified, because it buys him more time. Meanwhile, Barry Allen has finally begun unpacking his boxes after agreeing to move in with his girlfriend Patty. With some trepidation, Patty broaches the subject of perhaps having Barry help her organize a surprise anniversary party for her parents. Barry wonders why she would be hesitant to ask, and she explains that he has never met her parents, and besides, she knows almost nothing about his parents, so she thought it might be a sore subject. Barry leads her up onto the roof and tells Patty the story of his parents, explaining how after his mother's death, Darryl Frye took him in, but they had both kept quiet about the fact that Barry's dad is still incarcerated at Iron Heights for his mother's murder, for Barry's sake. He even goes so far as to show her the box in which he has kept all of the evidence he collected over the years in order to prove his father's innocence. He explains how every year on his mother's birthday, he has opened it up in hopes of finding the piece of evidence that would exonerate his father, but the time has come, he says, for that to stop. He begs her to take the box and hide it from him. He promises that now that she knows about his parents, he is ready to meet hers. Barry's first day back to work since his presumed death begins, but he hasn't been given his old lab job back, yet. Instead, he has been placed in a basement office, sorting through hundreds of cold cases. Fortunately, the secluded location allows him to use super-speed to make the job less arduous. Between filings, Barry stops for a sandwich and is interrupted with a visit from Iris West, who admits that she has come to give him something. She offers him a wrapped gift as congratulation on getting his job back. They are interrupted by James Forrest, who has come to drop off an object that was discovered at the scene of Albert Lim's supposedly accidental death. When he places it in Barry's hands, though, the orb begins to glow. Once again, everyone is interrupted by Patty, who needs to speak to Barry urgently. Iris excuses herself, as she receives a call from her brother Daniel. Patty warns that Marissa is dead, having been murdered in her jail cell with no sign of a break-in. Apparently, when the police questioned Floyd Gomez about it, he had fled, but Barry can't imagine that he'd have committed the crime. Sighing, Barry resolves to find Gomez, and ask him what's going on. As the Flash, Barry tracks Gomez to Keystone City, and finds him waiting at the subway station. When he tries to speak to him, Gomez kicks the Flash onto the tracks, in the path of an oncoming train. Speedily, Barry vibrates through the train, and escapes back out onto the platform, noting that Gomez' behavior certainly suggests guilt of some kind. He catches up to Gomez further down the tunnel, and the man claims that he had nothing to do with Marissa's murder. He claims that the same man who killed Albert killed her, and had tried to kill him. In order to prevent the Flash from catching him, Gomez tears the track up from the ground, and forces the train to derail, requiring a speedy save from the Flash. All the while, Barry wonders at the fact that Albert's death appeared to be accidental. Back at the Central City Police Department, Barry examines Marissa's corpse, and notes the deep, burnt lacerations all over her body. Whatever she was cut with was hot, and she shows signs of having been electrocuted as well. Barry doubts that Gomez caused these wounds, and begins to think on Albert's death. This brings the realization that Albert wasn't actually hanging a satellite dish, but rather, he was messing with the weird orb Forrest brought in earlier. Rushing back to his office, Barry examines it, and realizes that it is certainly powered by the Speed Force. Not only that, but it is actually a 360 degree camera device. Albert must have been paranoid after he received Floyd's warning. After activating the device, Barry discovers that it has immerse digital playback, giving him the sensation of being on the scene. He watches as the recording of Albert hangs the camera, before he is suddenly knocked over the edge of his building, and falls to his death. Barry slows playback, and realizes that the blurry form that knocked Albert from the building is wearing his Flash symbol only backwards. Barry thinks back, and realizes that he has seen the symbol reversed in that way once before: on the shoulder of Kid Flash. Category:The Flash (Volume 4) Appearing in "Reverse, Part 1 of 6" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Marissa Rennie *Patty Spivot *Iris West *James Forrest *Floyd Gomez *Albert Lim Villains *Reverse-Flash Other Characters *Teen Titans **Kid Flash **Red Robin **Wonder Girl **Superboy **Solstice **Bunker Locations *Iron Heights *Central City **Central City Police Station *Keystone City Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-20 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_20 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-20-reverse-part-1-of-6/4000-404672/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)